


Pack Your Bags, We're Going Home! (rewrite)

by GhostKing0291



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: But David saves him, Child Neglect, David Adopts Max (Camp Camp), I mean he still sorta is, Max isn't a jackass for once, Max's (Camp Camp) Parents Are Bad Parents, MomGwen, NOT MAXVID, Saving the camp, THAT SHIT IS NASTY, Well she's more like a weird auntie but you get the point, but not as much, dadvid, so its fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKing0291/pseuds/GhostKing0291
Summary: What if when Camp Corp bought Camp Campbell, they didn't place the campers into different camps, but sent them home? Well this happens, and Max fins himself back into a house that's far too big and silent, and he realizes how much he misses campOr Max runs away with David to get Camp Campbell back and fun ensues(This is a rewrite for a fic that I previously wrote and abandoned but I'm not gonna abandon it this time!)





	Pack Your Bags, We're Going Home! (rewrite)

When Max first heard the news that all the campers had to go home, he thought he’d be happy. But he wasn’t, not even close. He remembered the dread that filled his stomach, the sudden urge to puke put a bad taste in his mouth. He had tried so hard to escape that shithole of a camp, but when he finally managed to…

That was a week ago now. It was seven days exactly since the bus had come to pick them up, and take them home. Saying goodbye was probably the hardest part of it all, not that he’d ever admit it. He had his reputation to keep after all. But he regretted his final words to his friends. He acted so mean, the moment he said it he wished he could take it back. But he never could now.

His eyes stung at the sudden memory and he had to blink away the tears that threatened to spill. He wouldn’t cry, he made himself a promise, one that he aimed to keep. The thought sent him spiralling back to parent’s day, David had tried so hard to make everything go well, and he went out of his way to fuck it up just because he was hurt at something he knew would happen.

But David made it better in the end, didn’t he? Max felt like he owed the man now, and he hated owing people. He had planned to repay him somehow, maybe actually try in one of his stupid camp activities. But then the whole issue with money arrived, it was the perfect way to pay his debt! He’d just get some shitty money so David could get his shitty camp again and problem solved!

Except it didn’t work that way. The camp went broke, and they all got shipped off back for their parents to deal with them. Which left Max here, sitting in the dark waiting for his parents to arrive back from who-knows-where. Once he was dropped off at home, his parents gave him a list of things to do before leaving without a so much as a word.

They’d been gone the entire week so far, not that he really cared. They could do whatever the fuck they wanted, it’s what they always did. He looked down at the front door as he sat on the stair case, he wondered briefly what the others were doing. Were they happy? They did get their precious Wi-Fi and AC back, after all, so he supposed they would be.

Silence rang through the empty house. Despite the quietness of it all, it was as loud as a gong next to his ear, it was suffocating. He missed it, the constant noise, the howls of wild animals in the forest, fuck he even missed David. Something he previously thought impossible, but whenever he found himself about to insult the man, his mind wandered to Parents Day.

“God fucking damn it.” He almost expected to hear David’s annoyingly cheerful voice, calling him out on his language. He wish he did. He shook his head and ran down the rest of the stairs, he didn’t know where he was going to go, but he decided walking would be better than just sitting still.

He walked around the house, looking for something to do. Maybe he could clean the place again? Or go for a walk around the small suburb? It was dark out, but in a place as high-profile as this, it didn’t really matter.

Max shook his head, he refused to go out and do something outdoorsy. If he did, then it meant that David, of all people, was starting to get him to like shit like that, and he refused to give him that success. Even if the man never found out about it.

In the end, he grabbed a book of the giant cabinet in the loungeroom and sat down to start reading. Thanks to his height, he could only reach the first few shelves, meaning he’s read all the books before. With a small clap, the lights flicked on and he started to read. The book was old and well-used, but he never really cared that much.

It was one of his favourites, and he’d be lying if he said he only read it a few times. Max didn’t remember when he’d gotten it, but he knew it was a present from his grandma back in India. He’d had it ever since he could read and, while the plot was simple and the wording was meant for children, he enjoyed it.

Now, however, he found himself struggling. His eyes skipped over the words, and the story he knew by heart was slowly being replaced by more memories of the previous week’s events. How he watched everybody leave him behind. How his parents didn’t even arrive, because of course they didn’t. But more importantly, how David and Gwen stayed with him the entire time.

He didn’t expect them too, but he supposed they had to. Despite the camp closing, it was their job. Gwen could have left though, but she didn’t. In the end, they ended up driving him home. He wanted to thank them, but he didn’t know how. He never had to thank anyone before. He never had a reason to be thankful until Parents Day.

Besides, a simple ‘thank you’ wouldn’t be enough. They drove for three hours, late into the night, just for him. That just put Max further in debt to the man, and now the woman too. He hated it. He hated how they cared. It wasn’t normal. He wasn’t normal, what did he ever do to deserve their concerned glances?

He recalled an argument between the two, during the car trip. They thought he was asleep, but he wasn’t. He had heard every word. He wanted to scream at them, he wanted to shout that he was awake, he wanted to swear at them, telling them to mind their own fucking business. But he didn’t. Instead, he just listened.

“Gwen! We can’t just drop him back there!” That was David, flailing his arms as Gwen steered the wheel. He looked tired, that’s what usually happened when people cared about him. “Not with parents like that! They didn’t even come to pick him up!” He heard Gwen huff angrily, silently agreeing with the ginger.

“We don’t have a choice David, even if we could prove his parents aren’t treating him right, he’d just be put into the system.” The system, he may have only been ten, but he knew what it was like being in the fucking system. It was a slow death. The older you got, the less likely you’d be to get chosen into having a family. If he was entered into the system, one of two things would happen, he’d get tossed around like a ragdoll, or nobody would want him. Most likely the latter.

“He deserves to be happy Gwen, and that family of his isn’t helping.” He watched as the man folded his arms, clearly not happy with anything going on. Gwen sighed again, she looked as tired as he felt. “I just want him to be happy…” None of this was okay, they shouldn’t care. Not after what he did to them.

“I know, but there’s nothing we can do,” Silence surrounded them, and he found his eyes closing again. He could feel two pairs of eyes on him, though only for a second. “I’m pulling over, it’s your turn to drive.” The rest of the drive was a blur to him, it passed by quickly. And before he knew it, he was handed to his parents and was trapped in the giant house once more. It wasn’t okay though, he wasn’t okay.

He just had to pretend to be though. He could pretend, just like he pretended when his friends left. One by one, probably never to see them again. He silently watched as Harrison’s parents hesitantly left with their son in tow, and he didn’t say anything as Nurf was picked up by a buff man in a suit.

He was happy when Space Kid left, he smiled to himself as their car drove away. It was when Nikki and Neil left that he promptly stomped on his feelings. He swore and lashed out and did everything he could so he wouldn’t have to cry in front of them. Because Max didn’t cry. Not even when he saw their hurt faces, or when their car eventually disappeared. He kept pretending.

He wasn’t alone yet, though. Preston and Nerris were still there, though soon they too would be picked up. And so, the title of the last camper ever to leave Camp Campbell was him, how lucky. He begrudgingly helped the camp counsellors pack up the tents and start clearing away the things they hadn’t done yet. But it didn’t take long for it to grow dark.

A small knock on the door ripped Max from his thoughts. Who the fuck would be knocking at this hour? After his mind fully returned to the present, he decided to just ignore whoever was outside and continue reading, however when another knock sounded, he realised it wasn’t going to be that simple.

With a growl, he made his way to the door and he began mumbling a bunch of swears under his breath. He stood in front of the door, glaring at it. As if threatening it to make another sound. When another knock, this time harder, sounded the door, he slammed it open, glaring daggers at whoever was in front of him.

“I’m not fucking buying anything so fuck off you lousy piece of -” His words were quickly cut off when he saw the bright red hair that could only belong to one person. The man who had seemingly cursed his summer. He blinked a few times before looking the man up and down, just to double check.

But he was really there, the red hair, teal eyes, and that same, god-awful, yellow bandana around his neck. His smile was wide and though he looked extra tired, he didn’t look like he cared. In fact, the only thing that really seemed different about him was that the bags under his eyes were darker. But that still lead the question…

“What the actual fuck David?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So if you read the previous version of this then you'll probably know how this is gonna turn out for the next few chapters but I'm going to change a few things to make it better. I also hope you enjoyed the new version of it! And if you're new then I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read the next chapters that'll come out!


End file.
